


Arrow-New beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, Dark Oliver Queen, Dark Sara Lance, F/M, Minor Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Murder, No Felicity, No Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Revenge, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mar novu travels back in times to when oliver goes back to the island and kills kovar to tell him about the future. This is a canarrow story. I dont know if this will be a slow burn.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics show thoughts

The last thing Oliver Queen remembers doing is calling his mother but before she could answer everything went black and the phone in his hand disappeared in a blink of an eye.

A man draws closer to Oliver dressed in something not from this century maybe not even from this planet. "Who are you?" Oliver shouts hoping the man could understand him but the man doesn't answer. "What do you want?" Still no answer, Oliver just sits there contemplating if whether he should attack the man or run away. Maybe I could just snap his neck v... His thoughts were interrupted by the man. "Hello Oliver Queen." The mans voice was deep and thick. "How do you know my name?" Looking at the strange man in the eye Oliver throws a knife straight at him, the knife just goes through him."I know many things Oliver, just as I know Sara Lance is still alive." Hearing Sara's name flashbacks of her being sucked under the amazo plays in Oliver's mind."If you knew anything you would know I saw her die." The man looks at Oliver with a small smile and begins speaking "Not the first time that has happened has it, or did you forget the gambit. From what i know you believed her to be dead for about a year and then you found her on the amazo. You should have know that just like you she is hard to kill." Stunned Oliver went closer to this man who seemed to know everything about him just like Talia. "Ok if she is alive where is she." Oliver says as if he caught the man out. "Have you ever heard of the league of assassins, I mean you should have as one of their ex-members taught you." _League of assassins I've heard of them but where and who is their ex-member._ "I've heard of them but no one has told me that they were a member." _But who could've been part of the league maybe Talia, I don't even know her last name maybe she thought I didn't need to know ._ "Talia al ghul daughter of the most dangerous man alive ra's al gul, the leader of the league." despite being shocked to Oliver it made sense. _The most dangerous man alive is the father of my teacher._ taking himself out of his thoughts Oliver speaks. "Ok say I believe you about Talia how am i meant to believe you about Sara?" Oliver asks with raw emotion. "You don't have to believe me but I think you should believe her." A figure appears from behind she has blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Sara is that you?" Nodding she walks forward. "But how I saw you die?" Oliver says trying not to run up to her and give her a hug. "I was found by a women, she saved me. She helped me through the pain of thinking you were dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcomed cuz why tf not


	2. A hero

10 minutes past since Sara came up to Oliver and told him where she was and she was vague about what happened but Oliver could tell she had been through hell the past 3 years just like him.

"Sara, I'm so sorry if i had known..." He started to speak but Sara cut him off by attacking his lips. The only thing she thought about doing she finally did. She finally got to kiss the man she loves with all her heart, a man who would never judge her no matter the amount of people she killed, a man who lived in the darkness for the past 5 years as she did, a man who knew her and loved her for who she is. Several minutes passed as Oliver pulls away from her pink succulent lips "Sara... You never let me finish." He says out of breath. "That's because you couldn't have done anything, Oliver you thought i died and I thought you were dead." Sara says trying to convince Oliver but by the look on his face she knows she hasn't convinced him "Sara I should have realised that you were alive like after the gambit." Sara looked at him with an 'are you serious face' "Oliver I could say the same thing. I could say that I should've realised that you were alive but our chances of surviving were 1/100 and we did survive, so we shouldn't worry about the past we are both alive and together right now." Sara went back to kiss Oliver but this time it wasn't aggressive. Its more reserved, more tender, more... better.Yep just more better.

"Oliver,Sara I didn't bring you together so you could be together. I brought both of you here as I need people who care for innocents and people who will do anything for justice." Oliver pulls away much to Sara's protest to listen to the man who hasn't even told them his name. "What do you mean you need justice? for revenge? or something else." The man smiles at these words knowing what he is about to ask is far from revenge but to correct his mistakes "I need your help to save everyone. In this universe and the next." Oliver looks at the man shocked by his words _I'm no hero_ Oliver thinks to himself "I'm not a hero I've killed too many people to be one, no matter how many people I've saved and will save it wont ever change that fact." _Oh ollie what do you mean you are a hero you've saved me countless times and everyone on the island_ Sara says to her self. "Mr.Queen you are a hero because a hero gives up everything to save lives even if it's their soul. I need a person who can kill without being hesitant, a person who knows pain and would do anything to help stop it, a person in the gray of this black and white world, a person who will cross the line of hero and step into the world of a villain. I've travelled through many earths to find the best one and this..." The man cuts himself off to correct his mistake "You and Ms.Lance are the people that everyone needs." confused by the words travelled through many earths Oliver decides to ask him what he means "What do you mean earths. Isn't there only one earth." The man shakes his head in disagreement " No there are many earths they are all the same but different." Sara looks at the man in confusion " The same people but different events, like in one earth Sara doesn't go in the gambit with you Oliver, instead she leaves Star city and goes to coast city to become a owner of a nightclub." Sara nods knowing the old her probably would love to run a nightclub "Wait star city? to me starling city sounds better, don't you think so Sara?" Sara nods in agreement knowing star city doesn't have a ring to it. "Yeah it does sound better but I guess it's because we have grown up knowing it as staring instead of star." Oliver looks at her with a 'its not because of that' face and goes to speak until the man spoke first "Okay now. I need you to go home I will contact you at some point and tell you the things you need to know but just do what you would normally do in the mean time." The man looks more intensely at Sara before continuing "Ms.Lance will not be going with you, she will be found a week after." The man turns away before stopping to speak again "Oh and Mr.Queen you have to act like you think Ms.Lance is dead you have to make them believe that you think that so they wont be suspicious of you both." The man says this almost with remorse as he knows the hate he will get from Sara's family he then reaches his hand out for Sara to take and as she does they both disappear in a blink of any eye leaving Oliver to wonder where she is and when is the next time he would get to kiss her. Everything goes back to normal with Oliver in the boat and the phone dialling his mothers number making him think if he had the worlds weirdest day dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter again and sorry it took me a week to post it. a lot of things are happening in my family so it will still take me a long time and also i've been sick but its not the corona virus i had the test done so yeh hope you guys enjoyed and comment whatever the hell you want even if its hate cuz you know youve made it when you have haters


End file.
